


...lazily

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [16]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: What do you do when the world beckons, but Lucio wants to stay in bed with you? Stay in bed, of course.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	...lazily

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet today. My kiddo is home sick, sorry, but at least I got something posted! Hope you like!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

"You know, you have to get up sometime," you murmured, your eyes still closed. The bed beneath you was soft and the sheets felt glorious against your skin. You were warm, comfortable, and being held by the man you loved. What more could you want?

"Not if I don't want to," you heard him whisper into your ear, voice carrying a low purr to it. You felt strong arms tighten around you, the metal of his left arm warmed after being against your skin for so long.

"And why's that?" Opening your eyes, you saw him grinning back at you, his face awfully close.

"Because I'm the count, baby. I don't have to get out of bed if I don't want to. And I don't want to." He leaned closer, nuzzling you softly. The gesture earned a smile, your hands gently sliding over the soft skin of his back.

"Oh, well, in that case, I'd hate to deny the count the pleasure of staying in his bed." You were teasing him and heard him chuckle quietly in response. He made you shiver when he trailed the claws of his metal fingers along your back.

"I thought you'd see it my way." The warmth of his lips against your cheek had a soft sigh escaping you as your eyes closed once more. They forged a path from your cheek right to your lips, lazy little kisses that you treasured.

When your lips met, Lucio was in no hurry, his kisses slow and deep as he held you against him. He could have whatever he wanted. Anyone he wanted. Yet he chose you and held you like you were the most precious thing in the world to him. It was something you never failed to marvel over, but something you always cherished. You matched his pace as you returned each of his kisses, kissing him back sweetly and bringing one of your hands to his face.

"I love you," you whispered against his lips before he claimed them again, drawing a soft, pleased sound from you.

"I love you too," Lucio murmured back. He seemed intent on staying there in his bed with you for the entire day exchanging those lazy kisses and soft caresses.

Just as you'd told him before, you wouldn't dream of denying him.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
